


I Got It Bad (And That Ain't Good)

by within_a_dream



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Femdom, Light Bondage, Multi, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/within_a_dream/pseuds/within_a_dream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ana has a talk with her husband which leads to more than satisfactory results</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got It Bad (And That Ain't Good)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoggledMonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoggledMonkey/gifts).



> Title from a Duke Ellington song. 
> 
> Many thanks to amyfortuna for betaing!

Ana worked hard to foster a spirit of openness and communication in her marriage. She often confided her naughty thoughts and sexual fantasies to Edwin in the hope that he would reciprocate, but unfortunately, her dear husband felt more shame about his desires than Ana thought necessary. Sometimes, she needed to nudge him along, which was why she found herself pinning her husband to the wall, nipping at his ear. 

“Is there something you’d like to tell me, Edwin?”

He flushed. “You’re looking especially beautiful today, my dear.”

“I meant about your feelings for Miss Carter.”

If Ana didn’t know her husband so well, she would have thought it impossible for his face to get any redder. He tugged at his collar and stammered, “You know she’s a friend, Ana, but I would never be unfaithful—I love you—she’s—”

“Well,  _ I _ think she’s quite beautiful. If she wanted, I wouldn’t be at all opposed to inviting her into our bedroom.”

“Ah.” Edwin leaned back against the wall, and his face cooled somewhat. “I…hadn’t thought you’d take an interest in her. Or in women at all, truly.”

She smiled, shaking her head. “Did you think I was only teasing you when I told you about my dear friend Csilla?”

Edwin didn’t answer that. He loosened his necktie even more, and said, “I would love to have her, if you do the asking.”

So Ana took Peggy aside, hoping she’d react well to their offer. Ana was nearly certain she’d recognized a glimmer of desire in Peggy’s eyes when looking at herself and her husband, but one could never be sure.

Her nerves faded when Peggy laughed. “Did your husband put you up to this?”

Ana glanced pointedly at Peggy’s chest. “I persuaded him, actually.”

She laughed again. “How about Tuesday night, then?”

Neither Ana nor Edwin were entirely sure what to expect when Tuesday night came. They’d been adventurous in bed, certainly, but never quite  _ this _ adventurous. But when Peggy arrived, she shot a glance at Edwin and then swept Ana into her arms, and Ana could tell she needn’t have worried. Peggy was an exceedingly good kisser. Edwin let out a strangled gasp, and Ana realized she had nearly forgotten about her husband.

Peggy pulled away from Ana to grin at him. “Don’t get too excited, Mr. Jarvis. I have plans for you.”

“Care to share those plans with me?” Ana whispered.

Peggy’s smile grew devious. “Where does your husband keep his ties?”

Ana gestured to the wardrobe, and Edwin’s gaze followed her hand with widening eyes. She grinned at her husband. “You wouldn’t mind, would you, dear?”

“Not in the slightest.” His voice wavered, and Peggy strolled over to kiss him on the forehead before she made for the wardrobe. She turned back to the bed with two ties in hand, and swiftly went to work.

Ana found the sight of her husband tied to the bedframe intensely erotic. He’d not been wearing much to begin with, just his pajamas, but Peggy had stripped him even of those. Stark naked on the bed, blushing, his arms stretched by the bindings (and his cock already rising to attention), he looked utterly vulnerable.

Peggy nudged Ana forward. “He’s all yours.”

Ana grinned at Edwin. “What would you like me to do, dear?”

Edwin flushed an even brighter red. “Please, just…touch me.”

“I can do better than that.” Ana climbed onto the bed, pressing a kiss to Edwin’s lips. Then she pulled up the hem of her negligee and slid onto him, already wet with desire. He choked back a moan, growing louder as Ana ground down.

Ana found herself gasping when Peggy pressed against her back, one hand cupping her breast through the sheer silk of her negligee, the other reaching between her legs to toy with her clit. Edwin bit his lip, and she heard Peggy chuckle in her ear.

“Mr. Jarvis,” she said, resting her chin on Ana’s shoulder, “you are not to come until I say.”

“That might be difficult,” he said. Ana took in the lust in his eyes as he looked up at her, and this idea of Peggy’s became more intriguing.

“That’s an order,” Ana said, leaning down to kiss him. “I’m sure you’ll manage.”

Edwin did manage, although Ana had no idea how. She’d started out intending to take it easy on him, but Peggy was very good with her hands, and Ana found herself too lost in pleasure to think of her husband as anything but a cock to ride. She ground her hips down, lips falling open in pleasure as she sank into the sensation of Edwin’s cock inside of her and Peggy’s breasts against her back. Edwin seemed to enjoy the lack of consideration, eagerly watching Peggy’s hands on her, and Ana began to reformulate her ideas of what he might like in bed. Then Peggy pinched her nipple, her other hand still rubbing Ana’s clit, and she shuddered into orgasm, all rational thoughts flying away.

She took comfort in the fact that Edwin seemed to have lost coherency as well—he stammered out unintelligible pleas as Ana moved to lie by his side.

“Don’t worry,” Peggy said, still so composed it was almost irritating. “I’ll take care of you. Just give me a moment.”

She bent to rummage through her belongings, giving both of them a wonderful view of her ass.

Ana nudged Edwin.“You’re allowed to look at the woman we’re having a threesome with,” she whispered, laughing as he blushed.

“It seemed rather improper to stare.”

“I’d be more offended if you didn’t look,” Peggy laughed, fastening some sort of contraption around her hips. Ana was about to respond when she was distracted by the phallus dangling between her legs. Peggy followed Ana’s glance and grinned. “Isn’t it wonderful? Amazing the things one discovers when one is friends with Howard Stark.”

Edwin’s eyes widened. “It’s certainly…well…are you quite certain you know how to use it?”

“Absolutely certain.” Peggy winked at him, sauntering over to the bed, carrying a little bottle in her hand. “May I?”

He nodded his assent, and Peggy knelt on the bed, slicking her fingers. She began to work her way into Edwin’s ass, one finger at a time, and he moaned and bucked into her movements. Ana leaned up and kissed him, one hand toying with his nipple.

He whined in wordless protest when Peggy withdrew her fingers. “Oh, hush,” she said, slapping his thigh.

Ana watched as Peggy stroked her cock with an oil-slicked hand, and then began an unyielding slide into Edwin’s ass. He moved his hips to meet her, and Peggy met him with harder thrusts.

“You can come,” Peggy murmured, and Edwin shuddered as Ana grabbed hold of his cock. Peggy met Ana’s eyes, and pinched Edwin’s nipple as Ana began to jerk him off.

He squirmed endearingly under Ana’s touch, arms straining against the bindings. “Oh, Ana, please…” 

While Ana had felt a bit out of her depth earlier in the night, she was perfectly practiced in jerking her husband off. She knew just how to touch him to make him come, and just how light to keep her fingers to make sure he didn’t. Judging by Peggy’s grin, she’d seen what Ana was up to. 

Edwin’s pleas became steadily more pitiful as Ana’s fingers teased the head of his cock and Peggy fucked him relentlessly. “Please,” he whimpered, looking desperately between Ana and Peggy.

“Should I?” Ana asked, looking to Peggy. 

“I think it’s about time.”

As he came, he shouted, “Fuck!”, looking a bit amazed at his own audacity even in the throes of orgasm. He went limp against the bed, looking at Peggy in surprise as she kept fucking him.

“It would be terribly rude to stop me before I’ve finished,” she said, a hint of breathlessness in her voice. Edwin whimpered and turned his gaze to Ana, who smiled impishly at him and sucked her fingers clean.  

“You’re doing so well.” She traced a hand down his jawline before sitting up to kiss Peggy. Ana caressed Peggy’s chest, smiling at the gasp she drew. She leaned down to kiss Peggy’s breast, working her way to lick at her nipple, swirling her tongue around it until it pebbled to a point. Encouraged by Peggy’s gasp, Ana took the nipple into her mouth, sucking hard. Peggy cried out, spurring Ana to continue, trying to time her sucks to the rhythm Peggy was setting as she fucked Edwin.

Soon, Peggy’s once-steady thrusts grew erratic, and she let out a gasp as orgasm shook through her. She collapsed on top of Edwin, and Ana curled up beside her, pressing a kiss to her neck.

“I’m not sure how to thank you,” Ana said.

Peggy laughed against Edwin’s chest. “It’s not as if my motives were entirely selfless.”

“You’re welcome to be selfish in our bedroom any time you wish.”

They lay there together for a while, before Edwin coughed pointedly.

“What is it, dear?” Ana asked.

“Would you mind untying my hands?” he said, now quite composed once more. “My shoulders have gone quite stiff.”


End file.
